Adam and the Chipmunks : Childs play
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Brittany finds a Doll from a company and word has it that it holds the spirit of a killer that died somehow in a toy store via voodoo but as to who he is that's a different story but this doll goes by the name of Chucky and now he's out for revenge will Brittany her Son Tim Adam Jeanette and Alvin survive this return of the killer ? or die at the hands of him ? R&R rated T
1. Chapter 1

AATC Child's Play

_**A/N: Hello my goblins skeletons witch's and boys and girls so here we are at the second fanfic of october in our 31 fanfics of Halloween so with out further ado enjoy **_

**Chapter 1 Awaken Chucky **

Location : NewYork ,New York

_**2 years ago **_

_**November 1st,1996**_

The night was like any other night people either in there apartments enjoying a nice quite evening but that's hardly the case in this . A man was running while a police officer chased him into a shopping mall . "FREEZE POLICE" he shouted with his gun drawn .

He kept running until he fired several shots but that didn't stop him as he took cover pulling out his own gun .

He returned fire on the cop hitting him in the officer in the arm but that didn't stop him soon when the cop was unaware he jumped on him taking him out that was when he found a doll named Chucky and chanted a spell of voodoo origin the cop awoke soon there after and saw a bolt of lightning and struck the man thus transferring his soul into the doll .

_**2 years later **_

A young woman known as Brittany was at work just working her normal day wondering what to get her young son for christmas then a thought came to her .

_I think that my son would like one of those dolls that talks back but the cost there nearly bought out I guess i'll have to turn to the streets to get one _she thought as she worked at a makeup company . That was when she saw a bum selling a chucky doll for five bucks . "Yes i'd like to purchase that doll" said Brittany . "here ya go now i'm warning ya something is not right with this doll word has it that it's cursed" said the bum .

Sure enough she paid for the said doll but even she was unaware of it all unaware of what the bum had said but she paid it no mind since she wanted to get something for her son to enjoy . "He should like what I had gotten him" she said as she was wrapping the doll to be given to him on christmas day .

Hours later she was done wrapping the doll and came downstairs to greet her son who had just come home from school today . " So how was school?" asked Brittany .

"It was good mom , Mom why do people ask why my dad isn't always around?" asked Tim. "Well I don't really have an answer to that but your father is out there somewhere" she said as she headed back upstairs to surf the internet on current events .

Meanwhile Officer Adam Seville was working the normal hours besides this was what he worked for all his life his girlfriend Chelsea left him for another man cause he had more money than what he was making so to him she was considered his Ex girlfriend .

Which was fine to him though it meant more time to work at the station he had NO kids and no one to spend his 'life' with and that suited him just fine however though his friend Carl his partner came up to him and was curious .

"Dude you wanna go and do something after your shift?" asked Carl. "Nah have to get home and catch some episodes of Power rangers and do some writing so no thank you" said Adam filling out more paperwork .

His boss was very impressed that he was committing himself to the police force . With a frown his partner Carl Johnson walked away but had this to say . "Dude your never gonna get laid with that attitude give it up man and have some fun" he said before walking away .

Adam shook his head in disappointment and figured that this was more important working with the fellow officers here at the station any of the others officers would have jumped at the chance to get laid but him he was one of the very very few who wanted to work go home watch TV and go to work rinse and repeat which was his routine .

That night Adam packed up and headed home for the night to relax look up some power rangers on Youtube and just chill for the rest of the night but on the plus part he also had NO pets as well which was fine but he still had to vacuum when he could other than that this was mostly his life . He soon got home and put everything on the rack his gun his uniform with extra ammo clips his hat /badge .

"Well home sweet home" he said as he put on his black sweat pants and a random T shirt for his sleepwear . He sat down in front of his computer and turned it on and even he would NEVER use a mac unless it was for recording purposes .

When he heard about a man nearly killing an officer recently that case was solved and but the killers body was found but the killers spirit was NEVER found at all that was when the case went dead cold and was stored away should someone try and solve it .

"Alright lets look up Power rangers Turbo" he said as he typed it into the search bar . Sure enough he found some episodes of it and clicked on of them to watch .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The murder still lives

_**A/n: Hello my goblins and minions onto the second chapter of AATC : Childs play starring our favorite killing doll Chucky enjoy (Insert Evil laugh)**_

Brittany was relaxing until she gave the doll to her son to unwrap for christmas day and boy was he happy . "Thanks mom this is the best gift ever" he said happily .

"Well thank you" said Brittany happily returning the hug . He gladly went off to play with the said doll . But she had an odd suspicion that the doll was possessed but she could prove as to how so she basically knew someone however though this guy was into the paranormal .

"Jason I'm gonna go out for a bit I want you to lock the door when i'm out the door" said Brittany grabbing her purse since she was already dressed .

Sure enough her son tore himself from the TV to head over to the door to lock the door . And since he did so he knew that his horrors were only beginning .

Brittany made her way toward her car and drove off knowing that this guy was once part of the Seville family . _Adam I hope your still around and NOT acting like Alvin _ she thought as she drove toward Adam's house .

Now Adam on the other hand was quite the believer in the paranormal however though he also was a fan of horror movies ones like child's play and child's play II so he might be able to help in anyway that he can .

Sure enough she made and pulled into the drive way got out of her car after shutting off the engine and throwing it in park . She walked up to his door and knocked since she was bundled up pretty good in the state of New York . On the other side he made it to the door to open it to reveal a woman dressed all in pink .

"uh Brittany ? Is that you?" asked Adam opening the door he allowed her in taking her jacket scarf and what not and hanging it on the rack . "My my what a gentleman" said Brittany with a blush on her face . Sure enough they caught up pretty well .

"So Adam how are things going for you and your music I always knew that you had a knack for it but a passion now that's something" said Brittany with a smile .

"Well remember how we toured around the entire world got shipwrecked on an island ? That's Alvin's fault heck we even been into space" said Adam walking into the kitchen he turned around thinking of either Tea Hot coco or coffee. "hey Brittany you want any Tea Hot coco or coffee?" asked Adam. "Uh hot coco would be nice thank you" said Brittany .

"well alright two cups of hot coco coming right up" said Adam turning back around in the kitchen and started to make some hot coco . Sure enough a few minutes later he brought out one cup of coco for Brittany and one for himself .

"I have to say you didn't come here for a house call did you?" asked Adam getting straight to business . "Uh no listen I had bought this doll off some guy and he told me that it was possessed and for some reason I am beginning to believe this guy and my son doesn't even know" said Brittany worriedly .

"Don't worry I deal in this kind of thing so we can check it out and see if it's the real deal or not" said Adam sipping his hot coco . That's when Brittany realized that she left her son at the house but knew that the door back at her place was locked .

"Hey Britt after we finish our cups how about you introduce me to your son and go from there" said Adam . A smile formed on her face and she would know that he would love meeting her son. "That sounds great" replied Brittany .

Hours later they were ready to go after the cups were washed and out the door they went toward both there cars and hours later they made it back toward the apartment where Brittany was staying at for the moment . There she saw her son still watching TV looking as happy as ever other than that the doll didn't come alive .

Which much to her relief was excellent . So that night he stayed the night with Brittany but stayed up to observe the said doll .

_Hmm that's weird she must be checking it for batteries _ he thought as made a mental note . "Hi I'm Chucky wanna play" he said before being motionless again . Brittany checked for other things such as a way to insert the batteries and other than that .

In the next split second Chucky came alive and started moving her toward the fire place in an instant he bolted toward Brittany while her son was in bed sleeping . He grabbed hold of the doll who turned his head .

"Oh now your interesting you fucking jackass" he said while trying to kill Brittany . He simply started pulling with everything that he had to remove the doll from Brittany and put it in a head lock . "Oh tough are ya" smirked the doll . In the next instant he was tied up with no way to move .

"Alright mister just who are you?" asked Adam taking the roll of the interrogator. "HA like i'll tell you chump change" shot back the doll .

"I can see that this is gonna get us no where" said Adam rubbing his temples . Other than that he left the doll still tied up for the rest of the night .

Both Adam and Brittany retired toward the bedroom confused and yet scared of what just happened .

"Brittany if I didn't know better I say that someone somehow transferred there soul into a toy so that way they can continue living and gain immortality or something along those said lines" said Adam while changing into his night clothes .

Brittany changed into a pink night gown for the night as well . While it wasn't awkward for the two of them sleeping together .

It was odd however though that there was a possessed doll now in the house . Other than that there is more to this than meets the eye .

Meanwhile with Chucky he couldn't move at all . _Damn this guy was good it took everything that he got to remove me from that whore of woman heck if I was human I would have raped her already _ he smirked inwardly .

Then another thought as to how he would get out of these ropes or string . So he remained there motionless until it was night again for it was the only way to get about was to wiggle his way out .

He soon found his way out of the said rope just by wiggling his way out he soon made a bolt for the door and sure enough he was gone . In the snow he saw the entire human world and he was amazed .

"It's hard to imagine that the human world has changed so much since the transferring of my soul to this body I need a human body in order for this to work but who … wait a minute that kid who opened that doll … yes that could work but how do I get him from his mother and that idiot of a man …. ah I have an idea but this is gonna take some careful planning" said Chucky as he paced in the snow .

Sure enough though his idea needed a bit of work but with enough time this could be it . "Now time to put this plan into action" he smirked . Sure enough he knew a good way to get Brittanies son away but dressed warmly .

He waited until he was out of bed and THAT was when he snuck back into the house . And poked at the kids leg . "Hey down here bonehead" said the doll . "Are you Chucky?" asked Tim . "Yea that's me now listen what say you and me go for a little walk I don't want ya freezing to death and don't worry your mom and who ever else is here won't even know" said Chucky with a smile .

Tim was nervous and unsure of what to do so he got dressed and they both headed out into the night. Chucky lead the doll straight into an alleyway. _Now for the next part of my little plan he thought _sure enough he knocked out the boy as he fell face first into the snow .

_Well not what I would had in mind but at least he's out cold _ he thought further . But he couldn't do anything cause he had to roll the boy over and THAT was when a passing officer saw something weird Officer Simon Seville . Now this guy has taken down crack heads guys who do speed and other street drugs but this took the cake . "POLICE FREEZE WHATEVER YOU ARE!" shouted Simon as he aimed his gun at the doll .

Chucky ignored the officer and continued to chant the spell but when he heard the bullet leave the chamber he couldn't risk the boy's life so instead he grabbed something and that was when Simon returned fire but Chucky found a rusted knife and charged at the officer who was firing but soon emptied the clip in his gun . "Too bad bonehead" smirked Chucky as he plunged the knife into the chest of the officer . Sure enough the knife entered dead center in Simon's chest and that was when he soon was dead .

"Well that was easy" he said as he was heading back to the boy . But his plan backfired when he started to wake up and figured he wasn't in his bed .

He saw Chucky talking and saw him advancing toward him and he saw an opening and made a dead bolt for the opening .

"Ah shit" cursed Chucky as he tried to run but failed . Tim soon made it back to his house luckily and locked the doors and windows making sure that Chucky wasn't getting back inside to try THAT again . For the rest of the night the boy slept but was able to shake off the nightmares for the rest of the night .

**Back at the alleyway **

Chucky cursed himself for letting Tim get away but his plan was still in the works but he had to hide the body but instead he turned the dead officer and stole two of his clips for his hand gun along with anything else he could find on the dead officer .

Sure enough he got in the car and somehow drove off into the night and was able to get back to the apartment but found out the door was locked as were all the windows .

"Damn that kid I didn't know he was THAT smart" said Chucky looking over his plans .

So he hid the car in a near by abandoned garage and figured that this was perfect so he could use this ride for his stuff to either transport or take .

So he somehow got into the house and hid back in his package in the living room where it was left . "Yea this is perfect it's not like i'm gonna be found out" he said to himself as he slept for the rest of the night .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The first victim found

**A/n : hello my ghoul i'm glad your enjoying the story now then it's time for the third chapter and frankly it's going to have a lot of blood for those who have a weak stomach get a barfbag for the rest enjoy it **

The very next morning Adam woke up and saw that Brittany was next to him cuddled up next to him and sure enough he smiled at last night when she was mumbling something her sleep but as to what it was something told her to get up and check on her son but was too sound asleep .

_Okay mental note to self never leave son with doll at night _ she thought to herself . She turned over and saw Adam propped up on an elbow with a goofy grin on his face . "Well good morning Britt" said Adam . "Well good morning yourself" said Brittany with a equal grin on her face .

Hours later she got up had a shower and made breakfast for her son as for Adam something was eating at the back of his head but as to what he wasn't sure .

"Hmm whatever it is i'll figure it out" he said to himself . Sure enough he got up and had a shower himself . Upon entering the shower various thoughts drifted into his head about how they were kids and had it all , the fame , the concerts , the fans , and yes even the paparazzi along with the insane fans .

God was it the best in an odd way but other than that though he did kinda like it when he wasn't being chased by crazy obsessed fans or something along those lines .

Other than that as time grew the band disbanded and went there separate ways but Alvin remained in the music business while music wasn't Adam's cup of tea he did try to keep up with Alvin and his brothers and Brittany and her sisters when it came to singing dancing and playing guitar other than that playing guitar was still his passion as he still had his guitars from the money he spent on them like the OE30 Delta King the Squire Affinity stratocaster and even his famous his custom built Telecaster one of the best sounding guitars that he still has to this day .

The entire body is black with a black cover the tuners were custom built with mini guitars for tuners and what not he even bought various amps stands even bought a couple of cases along with his favorite acoustic electric and regular acoustic guitars .

_Yea don't think i'm going to part with any of those guitars _ thought Adam as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off .

After getting dressed he headed into the kitchen and got himself some breakfast it was eggs bacon and even some good ol toaster waffles when ever he looks back on his sorta famous life of a celebrity if only they could have a reunion concert or even a tour .

After breakfast was done Adam decided to get the dishes done so that way Brittany could relax for the rest of the day and her job as a stay at home mom was taxing enough it was even more taxing when she had her son and her 'husband' left her that day . Everytime she thought about it her blood would run cold and her breath would be caught in her throat .

That man the very who helped give birth to her child ran out on her cheated on her with another woman just because she was better looking and was better in bed than she was .

But she pushed the thought out of her head and continued with her day as did Adam however his situation is different if not similar as her woman Jenifer left him to find another man however though could the two be connected ? To both of them they really don't know yet .

But recently Tim's babysitter Sheryl was thrown out of a window after a failed attempt of possessing Tim that very night . Detective Tommy Seville was assigned to this case to decide if it was homicide or suicide .

Meanwhile across the nation Alvin Seville was chilling in his mansion when he heard that a death had occered in New York where Brittany lived and Adam as well .

But the funny thing was the killer wasn't found it was almost as if she threw herself out of the said window and was impaled on something killing her . He stopped when a picture was shown on the news even he was killed . That was then he broke down crying knowing his own brother died but at the hands of what or who to be exact ? .

Something just wasn't adding up and neither were these mysterious deaths either he got on the horn with the police and wanted to find out more about this and after hours of waiting and being told to hold he got his answers and it turns out that a talking doll was spotted trying to what appeared to posses a kid at night .

Now Alvin was furious and wanted to track down this toy and destroy it for good . But as to how and what kind of transportation he had an idea he would take his Lamborghini all the way toward New York and search out the doll until he found and put a bullet in it's head and also protect Adam Brittany and her son Tim .

So he grabbed his hand gun that he kept locked away as it was a G17 pistol he also grabbed some ammo clips and took them with him heck even grabbed his revolver as it was a Death Adder 45.

Now that was something you don't see everyday he packed away some .45 bullets as well . And was ready to go .

With the house locked he fired up his Lamborghini and drove off making sure that his guns were there he had a strap that way he would be able to get to them faster . Alvin was out of the state of California and was on his way toward the East coast this was for his brother Simon and his friend and Tim's babysitter .

Meanwhile in New York Brittany was in tears when she heard that her brother was dead last night and she couldn't protect her son . In fact Adam also felt guilty for doing that letting her son nearly get possessed last night . He knew that he had to be a better man he had to somehow step up and help become the father that Tim never had but in order to do that he had to protect his family .

Theodore and even Eleanor caught wind of this since they too were living on the east coast and took a trip in there van to New York to comfort Jeanette there sister as she was in tears over loosing Simon just last night . Sure they had no kids but they did have a beautiful relationship as they lived in the same state as Brittany .

Which to her didn't mind at all at least one of her sisters could live in the same state as her .

Her other sisters were spread out across the whole country either due to job transfers or wanted to see what the rest of the USA had to offer though Jason was still into music he had formed his own band known as 'Jason and the brawlers' heck they made a few concerts but it wasn't that easy .

Back in New York Brittany was in her room crying Adam being one he told Tim to watch TV and not to follow him . Tim nodded and just hung around Adam headed into her room since the door was unlocked and saw her a complete wreck makeup running down her face .

He closed the door making sure it was locked . "Brittany it was my fault that all of this happened you shouldn't have given Tim that doll and then none of this would have happened" said Adam walking over to her . She knew he was right but had something to say right back .

"Look I know that you may not realize this but I didn't know either so don't blame me for it in fact we should have done some research into the backstory of this killer and why he's possessing the doll and had murdered both Simon and Tim's baby sitter" argued Brittany .

Adam knew all too well to not get her angry so he backed off knowing it was the right choice. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have argued with you like that anyway though if you need me I'll be in the other room" said Adam turning to leave .

Indistinctly she got up from her bed and mad dash toward Adam threw her arms around his neck . He had enough time was able to catch her before he saw the pleading look in her eyes .

So he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed and basically Adam pulled up a chair to talk to her about how tings were going to be okay .

This was her personal bedroom when she wanted to be alone for a while or when she wanted to surf the internet . She picked up her laptop and started to surf the night just like old times . She checked her mail and she got an email from Theodore and Eleanor sending there love and hope for the future . Sure enough she soon fell asleep Adam took the laptop from her and shut it down and sure enough covered her up and knew that she needed some rest . Adam unlocked the door and walked out of the room closing it behind him .

_I sure hope she's okay _ he thought worriedly . However though he got a text from Alvin saying he was on his way to New York to help out . _Great Alvin's on his way I'll tell him what I know _ he thought further knowing that this was it 'time to face the music'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Jeanette's body found

_**A/n: hello my ghouls and goblins it is time for the fourth chapter of this story and so far everything is going good so far and now on with the fourth chapter and don't forget to leave a review Alright another announcement to make : Jace Seville an author that i've talked with is doing another songbook but with rap songs he wants your OC's so it's one OC per person as the deadline is 10/20/13 at 11:30 Am so send in those OC's and now time to get to the fourth chapter enjoy my skeletons and monsters **_

Not everything was 'fine' . But that very night Alvin soon came and comforted Brittany but that was when I heard that police found a woman's body with her throat cut it was the woman of Jeanette Miller it turned out that her throat was cut with a knife or some other sharp object .

When Brittany heard this she broke down and upon instinct I ran over to her and held her as her tears stained my shirt but Adam didn't care Adam shook my head wondering what or who could have done this .

That was when Jason and his partner Kayle were at the door something told me that they wanted info on Jeanette and most likely one of there own .

I let them in and offered them coffee and something to eat sure enough they both said yes so he started up the said coffee . Meanwhile as the coffee was going I did up some left over pizza from last night . "This is great , so anyway down to business someone murdered Jeanette Sheryl and Simon can you think of anyone that would do this?" asked Jason . "Well I can think of one person it's the guy Charles Lee 'The Strangler' apparently he transferred his soul via voodoo into a doll and he's seeking revenge other than that that's all I know" said Adam . The two nodded with the weird tip but anything that would link the murders to Chucky would be it . "we do have a few other questions, how long have you known Simon Jeanette and Sheryl?" asked Jason .

"I've known Simon since I was like 5 or 6 same with Jeanette , now Sheryl that's a different story it turns out that I met her when I was 10 when I was in school so it must be Charles Lee that's murdering those three but it would be hard to track Chucky besides he can pretend to be a lifeless doll the common person wouldn't think that the said doll is a killer and would treat it like a toy" said Adam checking on the pot of coffee .

"So basically Charles in a doll form known as Chucky ? Normally we would pass this off but now that we know that Charles is still alive we might be able to track him a bit easier" said Kayle .

"Yea that sounds good think you guys could keep me posted if you find out anything at all?" asked Adam .

"Yea we can do that after all we are all still family" said Jason getting up and walking over to Adam hugging him same with Kayle .

After the pot of coffee was done he served it to them same with the pizza . Sure enough they finished the coffee and pizza and headed out with the info that Adam had given them .

Brittanies son Tim was mostly watching Tv just whatever he could find to keep him busy but Alvin did find time to spend with Tim .

Later that day Adam headed out and just wanted to go for a walk just wanting to go over some thoughts luckily he had his cellphone with him that way he would get calls from either his family or friends .

_I think that something is going on I just hope that the cops believe what I have told them this is no paranormal stuff this is voodoo transferring your soul to a toy or something along those said lines _ thought Adam as he was walking .

That was when he came across something on the ground , picking it up he noticed that it was a note saying 'fuck you asshole your next' this time he was being targeted but as to how he didn't know but what he did know is that his training as a marshal artist may come in handy . But how would he fight a toy much less a doll and hope to win and live tomorrow . 

_Oh boy now Chucky is targeting me …. he must have heard the conversation between me and the two officers I fear he either might go after them or come after me but what have I done .. wait a sec would that mean ? Yes he wants to eliminate me from telling them anymore info about Chucky he wants to silent me _he thought as he soon saw something else a gun ?

"Now what's a gun doing here?" he asked himself already knowing the answer . It then clicked Chucky was gonna use the gun to kill him . "Not on my watch" he said picking up the weapon .

He tucked it in his jeans pocket and walked in the same direction there he saw three clips smirking he picked them up and put them in his other pocket .

It was a good thing that he had a trench coat on he knew what to do however though Adam had a switch blade knife on hand .

"If there is one thing that Chucky lakes it's a brain" said Adam with a smirk on his face .

He walked back to the apartment and sure enough he got to his bedroom and loaded up the said weapon and kept it on the nightstand just daring Chucky to take it .

Hours later that was when he got a phone call he knew who it was from so pretending to be an idiot that he was not he answered it . "Hello" said Adam waiting for a response .

"I'm coming for ya motherfucker your going to die" said the voice . "I know who you are your Charles Lee you were once human but your soul was transferred to a doll ain't that right CHUCKY!" shouted Adam into his cellphone .

The call was soon ended and that was when though his heart was racing he waited for the said attack but he knew to expect the unexpected .

During the night the window was open in his bedroom instinctively he got up got dressed and grabbed his gun in lightning time if someone was training him .

So the doll lunged at him with a knife and tried slashing at his throat like he did with Jeanette but this time he grabbed the doll by the arm and through him against a wall .

"you just never learn do ya Charles" said Adam not trying to get cocky . That was when things got interesting the doll saw an opening and pulled a gun on him .

"Again you never learn" said Adam as he fired a couple of shots . The doll somehow fired back . Though it was too easy one of Adam's shots got him square in the chest .

So Chucky pulled back and climbed out of the said window and was gone for the rest of the night . So Adam closed the window and this time LOCKED IT making sure that Chucky couldn't get through he got undressed and climbed back in bed with the gun back on the night stand _ and that's how you fight a possessed doll _ thought Adam as he slept through the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Killers Past and Mortal wounds

_**A/n: Well my ghoul goblin and many skeletons I'm glad your enjoying this story but your about to find out about what happened to this killer and what he did what he did so now we dive in to this guys past **_

The very next morning Adam woke up and sure enough he made sure to put the gun away in hopes he wouldn't have to use it again but may well have to but you never know with Chucky .

"Hmm that was weird why did he retreat that was odd somethings up and I intend find out what it is" said Adam . He got dressed after taking a shower . Hours later he told Brittany that he was going to hunt down some clues to Charles's past and what kind of life that he once lived .

Sure enough Brittany knew that Alvin was staying next door to her just in case and sure enough he had his grandfather Dave cover Alvin's bills until he gets back from the East coast while Dave asked why Alvin explained via cellphone that a killer took out Jeanette Simon and Sheryl and tried to take out Adam but was fought off .

So Dave organized a funeral to bury his son and two daughters Vinny the chipmunks mother was dressed in black and crying her eyes out hearing the news that her son Simon was killed while trying to stop a killer known as Chucky .

Later that day Adam got the nerve to head out the door he knew what he had to do find out who this guy was . That was when he found an old run down apartment there he soon found his mentor not dead but frankly he had to find some sort of way to find out information about Chucky . "Excuse me who are you?" asked the man .

"I'm Adam and your student has killed Simon Jeanette and Sheryl this guy's a murder and must be stopped one way or another" said Adam . "Well the only thing that I do know is that 'Chucky' tried to posses a young boy so he could be human again" added the man . "Were you the one who mentored him ?" asked Adam seriously .

"I am however he took my teachings and he's twisted evil and I fear he may come after me" said the man in fear . "And YOUR right I am here for your head but I have a question , how do I become human again?" asked Chucky now in front of his mentor. "I cannnot tell you that" he said firmly .

Chucky then took an ax and held it close to his mentor's throat ready to cut him without a second thought . "TELL ME NOW , HOW DO I BECOME HUMAN AGAIN?!" screamed Chucky in pure anger . "f-fine find the first person you confided too and posses him or her" stammered the man in pure fear .

"That's all I wanna know and I know just the person that I told …. Tim I become 5 years old again" he joked but was serious about how to get him again and soon swung the ax chopping off his own mentors head as blood came up in a fountain like way soon the body fell out of his chair and laid there dead as blood kept pouring out of the neck and onto the wood floor of the home .

Adam soon bailed out of the home and finally ran back to Brittanies apartment to warn her and figured that Alvin was there which would be perfect . "Alvin is Brittany here it's urgent that I talk to her" said Adam in panic .

"Woah yes Britt's here so sit down and breath" said Alvin motioning him toward a chair in the kitchen . Sure enough the two talked and Adam told Alvin everything about what happened and how the death of Chuckies mentor happened .

"You serious ?!" said Alvin in alarm. "Yes I have to warn Brittany who knows how much time we all have before Tim is possessed and when that happens NO more Tim but a 5 year old Chucky and a lifeless doll we can't let that happen" said Adam in full rage protection mode . Alvin knew this all to well but had to go with it they had to protect Tim from harm .

So they finally told Brittany since she was feeling better than before so she too became alarmed as they soon told Jason and his partner and sure enough they too became alarmed as well knowing that a doll named Chucky was still alive after what happened all those years ago . Meanwhile Chucky himself knew what he had to do . 

_I have to get Tim to trust me and once he does BAMN I knock him out and begin to chant the spell to transfer my soul into his body and his soul into my doll body it's perfect besides how hard could things get_ thought Chucky with a twisted grin on his face he knew that this wasn't going to be easy but it is going to be tough as well .

Soon Theodore and Eleanor got the word but they couldn't make due to running a restaurant as they couldn't find a single person of knowing how to run a chain of restaurants it's not about one it's a whole chain so they had to stay to keep an eye on things and even keep an eye on there kids as well .

And quite frankly it was tough but having the kids born was perfect that way they can sorta relax and not have to always be up and about all hours of the day and night .

Meanwhile Adam Brittany Alvin Jason and Kayle mostly remained with Brittany Alvin and Adam Tim however though was with his uncle Jonnah . However though Chucky was on his way to follow through with his plan one way or another .

However Chucky still had the bullet wound in his shoulder as he was able to remove via knife . _How did that happen am I really becoming a human ? _ Thought Chucky as he was driving the same car . By the time that Chucky arrived he knew somehow that Tim was gone but he didn't know where he was so the best idea was to figure out as to where he was at right now .

"Hmmm according to this he seems to be with his uncle and aunt …. perfect I don't know how much time I have but I should hurry" said Chucky . He threw the throttle into reverse and backed out of the driveway and headed in the direction of Tim's grandparents .

Adam knew what was going on he told Alvin and the two officers who all rushed out of the apartment and all piled into there cars and drove off not caring if there arms were chopped off her son was in danger of Chucky a toy that is harbored by a doll … but they were too late as the two were found dead with there heads chopped off and a message that was written in there own blood .

'your too late Tim's mine soon I will become human again' That threw Adam into total rage as he charged into the bedroom but in the end he figured that this was where the ritual would take place . He told Alvin Brittany and the two officers to search the house for any sign of Tim or Chucky .

After hours of searching they found a door that lead to the basement they entered it and found Tim bound and was unable to move with Chucky right there ready to chant the spell with the various items that he has stored in his stolen squad car .

"Let Tim go NOW" commanded Adam . "Oh I don't think so chump soon this body will be mine and YOU will have no son at all instead you will have me" said Chucky with a twisted grin . This time Adam pulled out his gun and aimed it making sure that he didn't kill Brittanies son .

He shot Chucky in the arm the very place that he shot him last night . He fired two more times but it wasn't enough Chucky grabbed a near by revolver and fired off several shots nearly taking out Brittany who took cover behind some boxes Alvin also opened fire and also hit Chucky in the other arm which shot searing pain through him but he knew he didn't have much time or he would be trapped in this doll body forever .

But before the final couple of shots could be fired Chucky escaped with Tim in toe out the window and oddly he too escaped the two officers Jason and Kayle had there guns out and scanned the area and found several items .

The said items were going to be used to transfer his soul into the doll while Chuckies soul would be transferred into the human body sure enough Adam and the others headed back but waited outside of the basement and sure enough Chucky came back to grab some of his stuff to restart the ritual that he started .

Sure enough this was when things got interesting he didn't hear the door open nor did he see any of the people that he came into contact with come down the steps .

_Huh that's odd well better grab my stuff and restart the ritual but I also don't have any time left and who knows I might get this body after all _ Thought Chucky as he was back in the squad car since it was parked in the back yard . He soon took off and was gone Adam Brittany Jason Alvin and Kayle all followed him to his next location and sure enough he was soon finished off with getting torched with his hair being burnt off .

"Tim were friends aren't we ? I mean come on I was the one who told you to keep my past a secret and so you did but I must have your body so I can become human again" said Chucky . "NO your not my friend and YOU never will be" said Tim with anger clear in his eyes .

But that was when Chucky dismembered himself and his arms were able to nearly take out Kayle before she grabbed them and threw them down onto the floor she pulled out her gun and fired .

Thus damaging Chucky more than he was . "Listen a single bullet threw the chest could take him out" said Adam .

The others nodded and had Adam aim his gun as the burnt doll came walking barely . He took aim at Chuckies chest and fired .

Thus taking him out the doll was dead as a door nail later on a cleanup crew was called to hall away the dead body parts away , the nightmare was over however for Tim and his family it was only just beginning however for Adam Jason Kayle Alvin and Brittany it was over .

They all soon walked out of the abandoned house and the squad car was soon returned to the police station where it was examined as to how those modifications were made .

And sure enough Brittany supported her sons story and both were put under 72 hours observation . The real killer's name was Charles Lee a killer who strangled women either raped them or killed them or even drugged them so they wouldn't remember where they are as for Adam he decided to marry Brittany and Alvin couldn't be happier _ Simon I know that you and Jeanette would be happy same with you Sheryl knowing you would be ecstatic I mean who wouldn't _ thought Adam as he soon drove back to the apartment where he put his gun back in the drawer as he breathed a sigh of relief that the horror was over .


End file.
